National Treasure: The Boston Tea Party
by Eva West
Summary: When Abigail finds a locket at a Thrift Shop and it leads them to the Boston Harbor, will another huge treasure be uncovered? And what's up with Riley's biggest fan? R&R please! Complete
1. The First clue

Disclaimer- I don't own National Treasure. I own the plot, and I own Deborah Martin who will appear in later chapters. I don't own Coral Thrift Shop either, I just like to work there.

Anyway, on with the story!

National Treasure: The Boston Tea Party

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

"Do we have to go into that Thrift Shop?" Riley whined.

"You never know what you're going to find in a thrift shop." Abigail said.

"Oh, come on." Riley said.

"You're worse than Abi." Ben said.

"Yeah, and I'm pregnant." Abigail said. "Plus, I feel like crap. We're going into the thrift shop!" She marched straight into the shop.

Riley gave Ben a look, and they both trudged into Coral Thrift.

Abigail spent at least a half hour looking at the shop, until she came up with a stack of jewelry.

"That will be five dollars." The clerk said.

"Wow!" Abigail said.

Riley rolled his eyes. Once they left, he said, "We discover a treasure, and inherit millions of dollars, but we all still have to shop at THRIFT STORES-"

"Riley, shut up!" Ben said, as Abigail's eyes watered.

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

"Ben, I want take out!" Abi shouted.

"I'm gonna get take out!" Ben shout back.

"Then I'm staying!" Riley called.

Abigail was sitting on the couch, in a pair of sweats, looking at the jewelry. "Wow." She said. "Riley, look at this locket."

"Fascinating." Riley said, not lifting his head from the computer. "Is there anything inside it?"

Abigail spent twenty minutes trying to get the locket open. Finally she got a butter knife, and it snapped open. "Ahhhh!" She yelled. "I got it!"

"That's amazing." Riley said, still not looking up from his laptop.

"Its not!" Abigail said indignantly. "Its all rusty. Will you clean it with off for me?"

"Uh, no." Riley said. "I'm busy." He still hasn't looked up.

"Please?" Abigail said. "I can't get near the jewelry polisher stuff."

"Why?" Riley asked.

"Uhhhh," Abigail pointed to her belly. She was seven and a half months pregnant. "Ben will get mad at me if I go near it."

"FINE!" Riley cleaned it off, and threw it back to Abigail. Once he had sat back down at his computer, she screamed.

"WHAT!" Riley yelled. He ran back to Abigail, expecting to see her in premature labor. She was just sitting and gaping at the locket.

"Look at what this says." Abigail said.

"Abi, I cannot see a thing." Riley said.

"It says, The Secret lies with the tea." Abigail said.

Ben walked in the door, and saw Riley and Abigail hunched over the locket. "Okay, what'd I miss?"

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

"Ben, I finally figured it out!" Riley said. "The tea of course meaning the tea that was dumped at the tea party-"

"The Boston Harbor." Ben and Abigail said at the same time.

"And the lying part, meaning, that the clue is at the bottom-"

"The Boston Tea party." Ben and Abigail said.

"Would you let me finish?" Riley asked. "We have to go to the Boston Harbor!"

"Yeah, we thought so too." Abigail said.


	2. Boston Harbor

Riley was taking a short cut through the park to get to his red Ferrari.

A short busty blonde was reading a book, and eating an ice cream cone. When she saw Riley, she got up and ran over to him.

"Ohmigod, hi!" She said.

"Um, hi." Riley said. This girl looked hyper, and in a way, tipsy.

"Your Riley Poole!" She said. "I'm Deborah Martin. But call me Deb. Just 'cause I like it that way."

"Cool." Riley said.

"I saw you on the news. Five times. Maybe six." She was saying, really fast. "And now I'm taking a class in American History. Did you know that Deborah Samson fought-"

"Yes, actually I do." Riley said. "Now, I really have to go-"

"Well, Rachel and Grace-"

"Saved important papers and did some other good stuff." Riley said. "Bye."

"Where are you going? Can I come too! I really think your awesome. And really hot."

Riley sighed. Being stalked by some dumb blonde was not part of the deal.

"You want my number?" The girl didn't run out of energy. "Here's my number. Its easy to remember isn't it?"

"LOOK!" Riley said. "Would you just go away?" He yelled.

The girl looked like she was slapped. "Oh." She said. "Well, okay."

Riley suddenly felt bad. As Deb walk away, Riley called out. "Wait." Deb turned around. "I'm sorry."

Deb smiled.

"Do you want to go to dinner or coffee or something?" Riley asked.

"Okay." Deb said.

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

"Riley, come on!" Abigail said. She was pounding on the door, the next afternoon. Her, Ben and Riley were going to drive to Boston. Deborah and Riley were watching TV and eating popcorn.

"Aw, crap." Riley said. He opened the door. "When you said three you meant-"

"Who's she?" Abigail asked.

"I'm Deborah. Call me Deb. 'Cause Deborah is such an old fashion name."

"Yeah." Riley said. "Just give me five minutes then we can go to Boston-"

"Oooooooooooooooooh, Boston, can I come!" Deb asked.

"No." Abigail said.

"What the hell is taking so long?" Ben asked. "Who's she?"

"Didn't I just answer this?" Deb asked.

"Guys!" Riley said.

"Can I come?" Deb asked. "I'm majoring in American History, and I'm getting all A's and-"

"No." Abigail said.

"Sure." Ben and Riley said at the same time.

Abigail looked pissed off, and put a hand over her baby.

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

"Well, its in the water," Abigail said. "You know what that means right?"

"No." Deb said.

"Well, for starters, it means I'm not going down there." Abigail told her.

They were standing on the dock of the Boston Harbor, looking down into the murky water.

"Okay." Ben said. "We'll wait until dark, and then go in the water and-"

But Ben never got to finish. He was interrupted with a splash.

"DEB!" Riley yelled.

"Riley, why the hell are you hanging out with her, she's crazy!" Abigail yelled.

But her words were lost too. Soon another splash came, and Riley was gone too.

Deb, swam around looking for whatever she was looking for. Once she saw something shiny. Deb came back up to the surface for air, and went all the way down the bottom, and grabbed the small black glass tube.

Two arms came around her waist and pulled her up to the surface.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Riley asked.

"I'm sorry, but I had to get the clue." Deb said.

"Mister, Miss, I need you both to get out of the water." A garud told them.

"Yeah." Riley said as he helped Deb out of the water.

"Do you know how irresponsible that was?" Abigail asked. "You could have drowned yourself!"

"But I found it." Deb said.

"Really?"

Deb put a hand down her cleavage, and pulled out the black tube. Ben took it and pulled it out.

**(A/N Just ya'll know, Ben and Abigail are married. Sorry I didn't make that clear to start with)**


	3. John Adam's Diary Clue

Ben pulled an old piece of paper out of the black tube.

"Sooooooo, what does it say?" Deb asked.

"Stop, the paper's like, two hundred years old." Abigail said.

"Well," Deb said in snobbish tone.

"It says," Ben said. "The liberty held, the items sunk, the history made, with one single trunk. Dignity it showed, Majesty it presented, and Sublimity it bestowed "

"Okay." Deb said. "It means-"

"Okay, the liberty held." Ben said.

"The sons of liberty." Abigail said.

"The items sunk." Ben said. "They sunk the ships."

"Yeah, and the single trunk in the clue." Riley said. "There's a trunk on it, that has the stuff in it."

"Dignity, Majesty and Sublimity…" Ben murmured. "John Adams!"

"What?" Deb asked. "I don't get it. And I usually get everything. Do you get it?" She asked Riley. He rolled his eyes.

"Well, John Adams had a diary and he wrote that it showed Dignity, Majesty and Sublimity as a last effort of the Patriots." Ben told her.

"So, the secret is in the entry." Abigail said.

"Where?" Riley said.

"Where?" Ben repeated.

"See, if you gave the note to start with, we'd all know where." Deb said. She snatched the paper and turned it over. It had a code of numbers like it had on the back of the Declaration of Independence. "See?" She tiled her head. "What do you say?"

"Thank you." Riley, Abigail and Ben droned.

They all got in the car, and Riley pulled out his laptop. He pulled up the passage on the internet.

"Okay." Abigail said. "3-3."

"E."

"15-4."

"L."

After a few minutes, they got the message.

"Eleanor." Riley said.

"Oh, I know this!" Deb said. "See, I know something! They sunk the ships after they got the tea off of them, and then they had the clue in it, so they sunk the clue!" She paused. "That's so retarded."

"Well, know we have to go down there, AGAIN, and find the ship." Riley said.

"Okay," Deb said. She was about ready to jump, but Riley wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her back.

"If you do that again, I will be very VERY pissed off." Riley told her.

"I wouldn't do it." Ben said.

"So what do we have to do now?" Deb said.

"Well, I have to sit down," Abigail said, and stretched out in the back of the car.

"Get a submarine." Ben said.

"Or a glass bottom boat." Abigail called.

"Do we have to steal it?" Deb asked, wide eyed.

"Probably not." Ben said.

Once they all got in the car, Deb said. "My jeans are really heavy all wet."

"DEBORAH, KEEP YOUR JEANS ON!" The three of then shouted.

"Well!" Deb said, in the same snobbish tone.

(A/N: Sorry. I wish it were better. I've been getting over a breakup and writers block at the same time. Which is bad. Review, and tell me if you want Riley and Deb to get together, I can't decide. Anybody know anything about Miss Jenny? I can't find very much about her, but I want to include her for some weird reason.


	4. The Eleanor

"No, seriously, these pants are getting really heavy." Deb said.

"KEEP YOUR JEANS ON!" Riley hissed.

Deb rolled her eyes. "No, are you sure we don't have to steal a submarine?"

"No offence, but, uh," Abigail started, "how the hell do you steal a SUBMARINE?"

"I don't know." Deb said. "You go to the submarine place, and then go in and take it out." She paused. "The end."

"Blonde." Abigail muttered.

"Oh yeah, cause your hair looks totally brownish reddish color." Deb said.

"You know you make absolutely no sense? Like, at all?"

"Would you two just shut up?" Ben asked.

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

"Haha, I told you that we didn't have to STEAL the submarine." Abigail said.

Everybody was on a US navy submarine. The Boston Harbor had been cleared out for the day.

"I tell you the Eleanor was not sunk in the Boston Harbor." Deb said.

"They sunk it 200 years ago." Ben said. "The ship would have moved about 100 yards."

"No, if they sunk it in the harbor, don't ya think someone would of found it?" Deb said.

"The only one that had been in the water recently is you." Riley said.

"True." Deb said with a smile.

After a few hours of searching, Deb said, "You know, if we go out to sea, just a little bit, we'll find it."

"Fine." Ben said. They went out to the ocean. Sure enough a ship was there, looking just like the Charlotte, with a female head at the front of the boat.

"Are you going down there?" Abigail asked.

"Yeah." Ben said. "We have to."

Deb widened her eyes, "Can I-"

"NO."

Ben and Riley had gotten the scuba diving stuff on, and were ready to get in the water.

"Be careful." Abigail said, giving Ben a quick kiss, and then Riley on the cheek.

"Yeah." Deb said, jumping onto Riley and planting a kiss roughly on him.

He pushed Deb away. "Shit! Was that completely necessary?"

"Well, if I'm never goin' to see you again,-"

"Oh. You are definitely going to see me again."

Riley and Ben went out into the water, and into the Eleanor. Ben opened the hatch on the door, but the ship was already flooded with water. After going to the back room, 2 old trunks were found.

Riley took one and Ben took the other. Once they both got back onto the sub, Ben and Riley showed the girls the trunks.

"This is it?" Deb asked.

"Well, what did you expect?" Ben asked. "Them to sink the treasure?"

Deb sighed.

Ben grabbed a towel, and went to work on one of trunks. Abigail and Riley went to work on the other. Deb looked board, and read an old issue of Vogue.

"Nothing in this one." Abigail said.

Riley looked over at the other trunk. "There's nothing in that either."

"Yeah, there is." Ben said. "Look inside the trunk."

Small words were carved into the old and rustic trunk.

"What does it say?" Deb asked.

Abigail took the magazine the Deb was holding and chucked it across the submarine. "God forbid you help us at ALL!"

"Well, it says," Ben said. "Bravely he rode, For everyone knew, Quietly she wrote, For he never saw." His mind was reeling. "Paul." He said. "Paul Revere bravely rode, and everybody knows about it."

"But what about the other part?" Deb asked.

"Quietly she wrote. She. Rachel." Ben stayed. "Rachel wrote a letter. It never got to Paul. There's something on it."

"Like the Declaration?" Deb said.

"The letter is held at the Clements Library." Abigail said.

Ben went to the steering wheel of the sub. "Well, lets go."


	5. Rachel Revere

"What the hell is Clements Library?" Deb asked for the tenth time that night.

"If she doesn't shut up, I swear-" Riley was saying to Abi but Deb interrupted.

"Well, if someone just answered me, I would shut up." Deb said.

"Okay!" Riley said. "Some guy named Clement started a library. Therefore he called it Clements Library. Does it get any more complicated than that?"

Deb looked at Riley. "Well, that's all you had to say."

Ben rolled his eyes. He stopped the car and got out. "Well, why don't you ask the people that work there what the hell Clements Library is?" He said. "We're here."

"Are we going to steal this too?" Deb asked.

"I don't think we need to." Ben said.

Abigail inched out of the car, and said, "You know people know exactly who WE are. WE as in ME, BEN, and RILEY."

"So." Deb said. She looked around. "Are we gonna steal it or what?"

"NO!"

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

"Lemons?" Abigail asked.

"Lemons."

"Q-tip?"

"Q-tip."

Abigail put on her gloves, and pulled her hair out of her face. She brushed the lemon juice on the letter. She cleared her throat. "Blondie! Blow drier!"

"Oh yeah." Deb plugged in the blow drier. She handed it to Abigail.

"Gee, thanks." Abigail said, snatching it out of Deb's hands.

"Geez, this much stress isn't good for a person." Deb said.

"ME? STRESSED?" Abigail said. "NEVER."

Deb got her magazine and started reading it.

The room was dark and mostly empty, except for some chairs and a big mahogany desk. Slowly, without the help of Deb of course, the message finally became visible.

"Okay." Ben said. "The wood laid, the lawn he gave, though work he did none, work done from slaves. Downstairs a ways, that is where the unacknowledged lays."

Ben sat back. "The wood and the lawn." He said. "Wow, this clue isn't that hard."

"For you." Riley said.

"Woodlawn Plantation." Ben said. "Or under it."

"Per say." Riley said.

"What was that again?" A voice said. And it happened to be a voice that none of them ever wanted to hear again.

(Ahhhh! Cliffy! Haha, now you all have to review! The more reviews I get the sooner I'll update. . And yeah, I'm over Miss Jenny, I just found out she was a Loyalist spy, not a Patriot spy. So I stuck with good old Rachel. And please, I cannot decide if it should be Riley/Deb. They're not exactly alike, but they're that different either. Except for the fact that Deb is completely annoying. So, Deb/Riley or not? Review and tell me! And no, I have never actually tried scuba diving. But I love the ocean.)


	6. Woodlawn

Ian stood at the doorway of Clements Library, with two tall buff men standing behind him. He looked scary in the doorway. Ian pulled out his gun.

"Okay, I'm really getting tired of being shot at." Ben said.

"Who's he?" Deb asked wide-eyed.

Ian started shooting. The bullets were bouncing off of the wood bookshelves. Deb held the book with the letter in it close to her chest.

Abigail made her way slowly, weaving in out of the bookcases. Ian came behind her. He ripped the locket off of her neck, and the tie broke with a snap.

"Somebody you really don't want to know." Rely said, as he helped Abigail out the window.

"Ben, I know about the clue." Ian said. "I know about the second part of the treasure. I know everything. Give me the clue, and I'll let you go."

Ben rolled his eyes, as he crawled around the maze of bookcases. Slowly but surely he made it out the window, avoiding the bullets, shooed Abigail, Deb and Riley into the car.

Ian got in his car (which he probably stole) and made his way behind Ben's car.

Deb pulled out a piece of gum and started blowing bubbles. Then she pop them.

"Do you mind?" Riley asked.

"Oh, you want a piece?"

"No."

"You don't like gum?"

Ben sighed. "There will be no gum in my car!" He said, still going about 90 miles per hour. "Spit it out!"

Deb rolled down her window and spit the wad of gum at Ian's car. She stuck her head back in. Riley and Abigail were just staring.

"What?" Deb asked.

Riley and Abigail turned back around, and tried to conceal their laughter.

"Where to now?" Deb asked.

"God forbid you take notice that WE ARE BEING CHASED!" Abigail said.

"No, you see, you have way to many stress issues." Deb said very calmly, ignoring Ben's sharp turns and the speed they were going at. "I think you should try yoga or take up a craft or something."

"I like history." Abigail said. "Maybe that's why I have a Bachelors degree and a Ph. D. and I work at a museum and I'm a historian and I deal with historic documents on a daily basis!"

"Okay." Deb said. She looked around. "Anybody know where my magazine went?"

"NO!"

"But it was the NEW Vogue and-"

"Shut up." Abigail said clearly and evenly. Deb sat back and silenced.

……………..

"Woodlawn plantation." Abigail said, as she slowly made her way out of the car.

"Wow." Deb said. "Its, like, really pretty."

Abigail made an impatient sigh. "Of course its PRETTY."

"Lets go." Ben said, and helped his wife up the stairs to Woodlawn.

Woodlawn plantation was set up very simply, each half of the house was a mirror image of each other, and the rooms were the same size.

They all made it through the house, looking for a clue or something that would lead them to another clue.

"Ben I'm telling you, it's in the library." Abigail said.

"You have been telling me that for the past half hour." Ben said, searching the kitchen.

"I think that she's right." Riley said.

"Why?" Ben said.

"Wait I know why!" Deb said.

As usual Riley and Abigail ignored her.

"I just have a gut feeling." Abigail said.

"A gut feeling."

"LOOK!" Abigail said. "YOU SHOULD JUST LISTEN TO THE HIGHLY HORMONAL WOMAN HERE OKAY!" She stomped across the house.

Riley started, "Well, I was going to say because Ben Franklin invented the-"

"SHUT UP!" Abigail said.

"Okay." Riley said.

The library was a perfectly square room with neat and tidy bookshelves stacked with books. There were a few chairs and a large trunk against the wall.

The trunk seemed out of place. Everything else in the room was old, but clean. The trunk looked older than the house. It was dark brown and peeling in some places. Naturally, this was the object that Abigail flocked.

A tour guide stopped in. "Hi ya'll." She said with a southern drawl.

"Wow, this is beautiful." Abigail said.

"Really?" The tour guide said. "We all tried to get it outta here, but none of us could lift it."

"Oh." Abigail said. The tour guide left, and Ben, Riley and Deb went to the trunk. "This is it. Nobody could lift it to move it."

"Because it wasn't supposed to me moved." Ben said. He ran his hands around the trunk. There was no lock; just an indent shaped… like the locket Ian had just taken.

"Find something, Ben?" Ian asked.

Everybody got up, but Abigail who stayed planted on the ground.

"No." Ben lied.

"Tell me the next clue." Ian said.

"There's no clue in here." Ben said. "There are three stories in this house. What make you think that the clue is in this room?"

"Tell me the next clue." Ian said. He pulled out his gun. "Or I'll shoot your wife, and your baby."

Abigail looked at the gun. She looked at Ben.

"The locket." Ben said.

Ian put down the gun. "What locket?"

"You know, the one you kinda like stole?" Deb asked.

Ian looked at her weird. "Who's the blonde?"

"Long story." Ben said. "We need the locket so we can get in there. I don't have it you don't have it. Good-bye and have a nice life."

"I've got it." Ian said, as he pulled the gold locket out of his pocket.

"Great." Ben said. He put the locket in the lock, and it turned with a small click. He opened the trunk, and saw a whole passageway going down below the house.

"IN!" Ian said. He pulled out his gun. "You stay behind." He said to one of his buff friends. "Don't let them leave without me."

The buff guy nodded.

"What are you waiting for?" Ian asked.

"Look, Ian, Abigail's due in a few weeks, can't she stay behind?" Ben asked.

"NO!" Abigail said.

'You heard her." Ian said. "LETS GO."

Ian jumped down into the trunk. Ben helped Deb and Riley into the trunk passage way.

"Abi?" Ben reached out his hand.

Abigail walked over to Ben. Right before Ben lifted Abigail into the trunk, she felt a sharp stabbing pain. She sharply drew in a breath.

"Are you okay?" Ben asked.

Abigail grew white, but she managed to keep her calm. "I'm fine." She said, and wondered maybe if she was making the worst mistake in her life.

Ben knew she was lying. "Abi are you really okay?"

"Ben," Abigail said. "We've got a treasure to find."

(This is my fave chap so far! Okay, I have a question. Which would you like to read more: National Treasure: The Confederacy or National Treasure: The secret of the Loyalists. If I do the one about the Loyalists, I can include Arnold Benedict and Miss Jenny. If I do one about the Confederacy, I'd be about mostly the Confederate woman. Tell me what you think please!)


	7. The Treasure

The tunnel was shaped like the one underneath Trinity Church, and had the same markings on the wall.

"How did they build this?" Deb asked.

"The aliens helped them." Riley and Abigail said at the same time. Then they looked at each other and smiled.

"Are you okay?" Riley asked.

Abigail still looked pale. "Riley, I'm fine." Riley was still looking at her. "Would ya stop looking at me like that?"

Riley rolled his eyes, and continued on through the tunnel. Then they came through to the similar looking round chandelier. Ben lit it with his torch. Then he turned around.

"Where are you going?" Ian asked.

"You don't get cell phone service down in here." Ben said.

"And who the hell were you planning on calling?" Ian asked.

"Look, Ian, remember the last time we did this?" Ben asked.

"I don't." Deb remarked.

"I wonder why." Abigail said sarcastically.

Ben looked down. The treasure was probably down there somewhere. "We can get a safety crew and nobody will die."

Ian pointed his gun straight at Abigail. "Get on the elevator."

Ben sighed, and helped Abigail onto the elevator, which was very sturdy. Riley, Deb, Ian and the buff guy got on.

After a few hours, Abigail getting paler with each minute passing, they made it to the bottom.

"Its empty." Deb said.

It was just a circular room, like the one in the last tunnel. Ben knew he couldn't outsmart Ian this time.

"Okay, next clue." Ian said.

Ben ran his hands against the door. He found a button and pressed it. Hoping that the treasure wasn't in the next room, he opened the door.

"The treasure should be in here." Ben said.

He took his torch, and went straight into the next room.

Ian looked around. "There is no treasure."

Ben looked at Ian. "No duh." He said. "Give me the locket." He pointed to the place on the wall. "We need to put the locket in the wall, and then the door will open, and you'll get your treasure, and will live happily ever after."

"Ben!" Abigail said shocked. She couldn't believe what her husband was doing.

Ian, went to the lock, carrying the locket. He tried to press it into the lock. "It won't get in."

"What?" Ben asked. "That's the locket you stole right?"

Ian looked at Ben. "Yeah."

"Let me try." Deb said. Deb tried to get the locket in the lock. It was way too big for the lock.

"Okay, I see you guys have played a little trick on me." Ian said. Again he pointed the gun at Abigail. She paled even more. "Tell me the next clue, right now."

"There is no clue!" Ben said. "That locket is a copy of the clue or something, I don't know what's wrong with it."

"Your lying." Ian said. "Tell me the clue, or I'll shoot both of them."

"It's that." Abigail chimed in, taking a defeated. She was making a huge risk here, but Abi knew Ian did not know much about history. She pointed to a picture on the wall. It was shaped like an Egyptian obelisk. "Washington Monument."

"What?" Ian asked.

"Its Washington Monument. It's the main obelisk in the U.S." Riley said.

For once, Deb kept her mouth shut.

"Okay," Ian said. "Thanks."

Him and the buff guy, got back on the elevator.

"Wait!" Ben said, acting the whole part now.

"You can't leave us!" Abigail said.

But Ian was out of sight and Ben went back to the door.

"We're all gonna die." Riley said. "Again."

"Be a little more negative Riley, seriously." Deb said.

"Okay, what's going on?" Abigail said. She knew something was up, but didn't know what.

"Abi, you weren't wearing the real locket." Ben said. "I hid it."

"Where?" Riley asked.

"The one place Ian wouldn't look." Ben told them.

"Which is…"

Ben held his hand out to Deb. She reached down her shirt and took the necklace out of her bra. "Thank you." He said.

He popped the necklace into the lock. Ben turned the knob and it clicked. Riley and Ben slid the door open.

"Ohmigod!" Deb shrieked. But nobody was mad to hear that, because it what everybody was thinking. "Look at those!" She pointed to a group of crowns and tiaras. She ran over to them.

Riley, Abi, Ben and Deb, went and stood over the ledge.

Ben looked at everybody else. "Are you all crying?"

"Look." Riley said.

"Stairs." Deb said. She turned around "Abi…"

"What?" Abigail turned around, and what Deb was talking about came into Ben's view.

"Abigail!" He yelled.

"What?" Abigail asked.

"Abi!" Riley said.

"WHAT?" She screamed.

"Your, uh, like, um," Riley stammered.

Abi looked at the seat of her jeans, and saw a huge red mark. She touched it. It was blood.

"Holy crap." Abigail said.

"You knew?" Ben shouted

"But-" Abigail started.

"How come you let me take you down here, and you were in-"

"Oh, because I've been in labor so many times and I totally know what it feels like." Abigail said.

"Ben, come on stop." Riley said.

"Yeah." Deb said. "Stairs remember?"

"Yeah." Ben said, and they all slowly made it up the steps.

(Okay, well I'm almost done! Maybe one or two more chapters left. Review please!)


	8. Riley calls the shots

There are two types of people. Ones that try and fight pain, and ones that give up and just endure it.

Abigail was the second kind.

"Okay," Ben said. "Careful."

"God, I think I'm gonna be sick." Riley said.

Deb slapped his across the face. "Be a little less sportive Riley! I'd like to see you try."

Riley and Ben just stared. Then Abi moaned and everybody remembered what they were doing.

……………………….

"What the hell are ya'll doing?" The tour guide yelled.

Ben, Riley and Deb had knocked down what they thought was a door, but was really a bookcase.

Deb was the only one that found words. "Look, we'll fix it later." She looked at the tour guide. "We've got a girl in labor, and we need a cell phone and an ambulance." She paused. "Oh yeah, there's a treasure a few stories below this house."

"What?" The tour guide asked.

Deb got pissed off. "JUST GIVE ME THE FRGGEN CELL PHONE!"

The tour guide looked startled but handed over her BlackBerry.

Deb barked orders into the cell phone. She got the FBI and got 911 to send an ambulance for Abigail. Deb put Ben and Abigail in the ambulance. Her and Riley waited for the FBI.

"Jesus, could ya'll be a little slower!" Deb shouted.

The FBI men looked startled too.

The woman that was in charge was the only one that had words. "Well, we're here, where's the treasure?"

"WHERE DO YOU THINK!" Deb yelled. "DOWN THERE!"

"Lead the way." The FBI woman told Deb.

"Did you bring the safety crew?" Deb asked.

They all looked at each other. "Well-"

"WELL, I'M NOT GOING DOWN THERE AGAIN!" Deb shouted. "BRING IN A DAMNED SAFTEY CREW RIGHT NOW!"

"Look miss, there is no need-"

"Deb calm down." Riley said.

Deb lowered her voice. _"You all get a safety crew down here. Go to the bottom, go through the two doorways, and then you'll see the treasure. You can't miss it. Now one of my friends is about ready to have her baby, and I kinda wanna be there for her." _She hissed in a voice that was even meaner than her shouting voice.

………………..

After two hours yelling instructions at the Fed's, Riley and Deb were speeding on the freeway to the hospital.

"Shit." Riley said. He was going 90 miles per hour. Maybe that's why there was a police man following then.

"Damn it!" Deb screamed. Riley pulled over, and Deb got out of the car, and slammed the door so hard that the car shook.

"Deb, you're not supposed to get out of the car!" Riley shouted.

But Deb was already out of the car. "LOOK!" she screamed. "MY FRIEND IS AT THE HOSPITAL, AND I WANT TO BE THERE WITH HER, BUT YOU'RE JUST HOLDING US UP, AND YOU'RE THE FIFTH PERSON I'VE YELLED AT TODAY, AND I'M STARTING TO LOSE MY VOICE!"

A few minutes later, Deb got back into the car. "Go." She said.

"But-" Riley protested.

"JUST GO!" Deb's voice was starting to get very hoarse.

Riley looked at Deb, smiled, and pressed the gas.

"What?" Deb snapped. She was in no mood for Riley's secret smiled.

"Nothing. You just surprise me is all." Riley told her.

"TURN HERE!" Deb yelled, and Riley cut off at least four people to get off at the exit.

Riley quickly parked, and they both ran into the hospital, through the maternity area, and into the room that Ben had called them from.

Once Deb and Riley ran into the room they saw a flustered Abigail and a proud looking Ben, sitting on the bed together.

"We have a baby girl." Abigail said with a faint smile.

Deb gave Abigail a relieved smile, and the tension between Abigail and Deb seemed to disappear. She sat down on the bed.

Riley didn't move.

"Riley?" Abigail asked, and looked at him.

"Are you okay?" Ben asked.

"I just realized something." Riley said, blankly staring into space.

"And that would be…" Deb prompted.

"We discovered a national treasure that redefined history for all of mankind." Riley said.

"Sooooooo…" Deb looked confused.

Abigail and Ben looked at each other.

Riley smiled. "I get to call the shots." He said. "Ten percent!"

"What are you gonna do, buy a Porsche or get another Ferrari?" Deb asked.

**(Okay, so I think one more chapter left. What should their daughter's name be? I'm stuck on that. And if I made a sequel, should it take off exactly where it left off, or like ten years later, so the daughter is older? What do you guys think?) **


	9. Catherine Riley Gates

"What are we going to name her?" Abigail asked Ben the next day.

"Helena." He said. He was sleeping on a chair.

"NO!" She said.

"Skye." Riley said.

"Mimi." Deb said.

Abigail gave a frustrated sigh. "Are you gonna be serious or not?"

Deb looked up. "What?" She asked. "Mimi is my favorite name."

"Name her after your mom." Riley told her.

"I'm not naming my daughter Nancy!" Abigail told him.

"Helena." Ben said. "Helena Ann Gates."

"I like that." Riley said. "Helena Ann Poole. That sounds better."

"Does not." Ben said.

"Does too."

"Shut up." Abigail said.

…………..

And they left the hospital with Catherine Riley Gates, after many hours of arguing.

Riley did get to call the shots, and got fifteen percent of the treasure. He gave twenty-five percent of his fifteen percent to Deb, Ben, Abigail and himself. And of course he bought a new Ferrari too, light blue.

Deb went back to collage, and still majored in American History and got a job in a museum in New York City. After not liking the job of a historian, she started to act, and got on Broadway. She starred in RENT, Hairspray and Wicked. Deb got married, and had two kids, Mimi and Scarlett.

And of course, Ben, Abigail and Catherine lived in their old house and donated most of the money that Riley gave them to charity.

The End

(But not really, 'cause I've got a sequel in mind! Thanks to my reviewers, and look for my new story, which currently, I'm still trying to figure out a name for!)


End file.
